Dyskusja użytkownika:Jetian
(pierwsze wpisy) Tu możecie ze mną rozmawiać--. Mam nadzieję, że podoba wam się mój opis Trusta i ta opowieść "Toa Cyber Nui". Opis Trusta jest świetny, lecz zastosowanie w ustach Icaraxa tekstu Megatrona z końcowych odcinków Transformerów Energon jest nie na miejscu. Kosiek 18:21, 10 lut 2008 (UTC) - Cóż, teksy są kiepskie. A i ci nowi Toa, którzy się transformują... W świecie Bionicle nie było dotychczas czegoś takiego... Spokojnie. Ja tylko połączyłem Bionicle z Transformers (razem Biosformers). Ale jak chcecie, mogę w trzeciej trzeciej części napisać, że Toa Cyber tracą zdolność transformacji. A ten tekst "Megatrona z końcowych odcinków Transformerów Energon" to była pomyłka, chciałem napisać: "W końcu was mam Phantoka. Teraz kiedy jesteście w pułapce, nawet Cyber Nui nie pomoże". Kosiek 06:35, 11 lut 2008 (UTC) - I napisałeś: "Maska Hun - Maska Prawdy". Maska Prawdy to Rode. I Vamprah nie mówi. On kontaktuje się mentalnie. I przykro mi trochę, że też napisałeś, że Matoranie przypadkiem przybyli i przypadkiem znaleźli magiczne kamienie. A w tej czwartej części to trochę dziwne... Icarax z mocą nowych Toa? I jeszcze to, że tak bez powodu tracą moce... Jeśli mają je tracić, to żeby w jakiś sensowny sposób... Wiesz, nie sądzę, żeby Toa mówili "w dechę". A już na pewno nie kobiety, gdyż jak wiemy, Toa Wody są stateczne i poważne. Tworzący 17:33, 11 lut 2008 (UTC) - A tak wogóle, Vamprah chyba był już ślepy, nie? Kosiek 16:59, 11 lut 2008 (UTC) - Cóż, jest. Może widzieć tylko połączony z Gavlą. W innym wypadku może polegać tylko na słuchu i węchu. Werax 17:45, 15 lut 2008 - Tak się składa, że piszę teraz opowieść "Powrót na Karda Nui". 09:03, 20 lut 2008 (UTC)Avatarus Hej, jestem Avatarus. Jestem tutaj nowy i jedyne co potrafię zrobić to no... mało tego ale mam nadzieję, że wkońcu załapię o co tutaj biega :D .Dzięki Werax za tą miłą wiadomość. Takie pokrzepienie jest dla mnie ważne na początku. Avatarus 11:57, 22 lut 2008 (UTC) - Hej, to znowu ja. Ostatnio gdy buszowałem po bionicle.com znalazłem w dziale bionicle/stroy archive filmik z 2001 w którym na początku pokazane jest niebo pełne gwiazd, a na tym niebie jest pokazany wyraźny czerwony punkt. Twierdzę , że to właśnie ta tajemnicza Czerwona Gwiazda. Napisałem o tym artykuł w Czerwona Gwiazda. Najciekawsze jest jednak to, że jeżeli to jest ta tajemnicza gwiazda - co ona robiła w filmiku z historii 2001 roku?! Bardzo mnie to ciekawi. Odpiszcie proszę co sądzicie o tym tajemniczym wydarzeniu... zamieszczam link do strony z filmikiem: http://www.lego.com/eng/bionicle/story/2001/ani2001.aspx?id=2001 SF 12:22, 22 lut 2008 (UTC)SF ja widzialem przelatujaca czewona gwiazda na bohrok animations Avatarus 18:21, 22 lut 2008 (UTC) - Tylko co ona robiła w 2001 roku?! Nie wiedziałem, że w tamte czasy też była zamieszana... Akinui-sorry że tak póżno to pisze ale ktoś mogł sobi wymyślic Cżerwoną Gwiazdę w 2001 i nie wiedział co z nią zrobic i przyszło mu to do głowy dopiero w 2006 Werax 08;29 23 lut 2008 - mam dla jedno pytanie, panowie: Kto usunął moje grafiki? Kolekcjoner321 10:03 23 lut 2008 - To może być lewa1994, popatrz w ostatnie zmiany to zobaczysz ile on grafik zmienił. Werax 13:29 23 lut 2008 - Mam do tego Lewy1994 coś do pogadania --I tak powstał on, drugi Toa światła, TAKANUI!!! 18:06, 23 lut 2008 (UTC)Jeju, ziomal, wyluzuj, wielka afera bo gościu wykasował ntwoje grafiki. Tworzący 18:30 1 mar 2008 (UTC)- A propos, nawet nie wiesz, czy on to zrobił(NIE jestem obrońcą! ). Werax 18:45 1 marca 2008 - Tak się składa, że usunąłem sobie dwa ostatnie rozdziały i tak jak Avatarus napiszę "Pamiętnik", lecz "Pamiętnik Podróżnika". Avatarus 19:14, 2 mar 2008 (UTC) - Heh, ten pamiętnik Prawie Identyczny jak mój - szczególnie kawałek: "Nim rozpoczniemy turniej, muszę przekazać tę oto smutną nowinę. Nasz ukochany toa Lhikan zaginął. ( na te słowa tłumy matoran zaczęły krzyczeć z nie zadowolenia) - Nie lękajcie się, dzięki pomocy strażników Vahki -"oho" pomyślałem - porządek zostanie zachowany. Zaufajcie mi, a uwolnię was od trosk, raz na zawsze! Wtedy podniósł się krzyk i wiwat z radość matoran. Wtem obok turagi pojawił się jakiś dziwny stwór.(...) Zaczął rozmawiać z turagą ale nie słyszałem rozmowy. Nagle na arenę weszło 6 istot. Rozpoznałem ich jako "Toa". (...) Podobno to "wysłannicy" wielkiego ducha. Dopiero wtedy zaczęła się akcja... Haha, to moje słowa! :D :D :D :D :D ps. masz gg? - pogadamy! Kosiek 19:45, 8 mar 2008 (UTC) - Nie ładnie, Werax, nieładnie. Najpierw pomysł na stronę, a teraz na podstrony i podział opowieści... Szkoda, że nie jesteś trochę bardziej... samodzielny... Razar NIE PISZ ZMYSLONYCH HISTORII jak juz to idzcie do forum bionicle!! jeszcze raz cie przyłapie to zostaniesz zbanowany!! Dotyczy się to do wszystkich co piszą głupoty!! Werax chodź na ten chat http://s1.polchat.pl/chat.php?room=pfb+chat lub podaj gg (moje to 10874804. Nie mam zamiaru cię opieprzać. Avatarus 16:01, 17 mar 2008 (UTC) - kilka spraw: 1. Czemu nie można pisać wymyślonych opowieści przez fanów? Każdy przecież chciałby się podzielić swoją twórczością! Poza tym, chyba każdy ma na początku napisane, że to jego wymyślone opowieści?! 2. A co do tego pamiętnika Podróżnika to trochę nie halo Werax. Nie zbyt mi się podoba to teraz, że skopiowałeś ode mnie taki kawałek. Do reszty nie mam pretensji, jest nawet fajna, ale chyba słyszałeś kiedyś o prawach autorskich?! Kosiek 16:31, 17 mar 2008 (UTC) - Cóż, na forum piszą, że można, tylko trzeba napisać na dole strony "fikcja literacka" i umieszczać to wszystko na Stronach lub Podstronach Użytkownika. A ty znów swoje niema czegoś takiego jak podstrona użytkownika i NIE WMAWIAJ MI GŁUPOTY JEŻELI NA TAK NA PRAWDĘ TO JEST ODDZIELNA STRONA. Kosiek 19:00, 17 mar 2008 (UTC) - Drogi Razarze, zauważ, że są opatrzone mianem "Strona użytkownika", tyle, że nie są główną Stroną Użytkownika. A jeśli mi nie wierzysz, to sprawdź na Forum Bionicle w Shoutbox (nie wiem, jak to się po polsku nazywa), na którejś z kolej stronie. Avatarus 14:52, 18 mar 2008 (UTC) - do Kosiek: nie znam się na tych podstronach XD ps. prosze, podpisujcie się pod wiadomościami, bo mam teraz problem :/ Werax - Wiecie co, tak się składa, że stworzyłem tu dział "Saga" i niedługo stworzę dział "Timeline". O ile pozwolicie mi na przeniesienie roków do tych działów. Bioniclefanek Siema.Ja ci na to pozwalam. Czy chcesz żeby Razar został zablokowany? Ten który wszystim wiele czasem bez powodu usuwał rużne rzeczy innym użytkownikom np.: ich opowieści, itd? Werax - Tak się składa, że mam obecnie 43 bionicli, a z tymi przyszłymi 51. Niezła liczba, nie? Kośka - Niezła. Ale po co ci ich tyle? Duża część kolekcjonerów twierdzi, że stare niemal do niczego się nie przydają. A jeśli tak, to nie w takich ilościach. Mylisz się Kośka, akurat tak się składa że wszystkie sety do roku 2003 (oprócz Bohrok-Kal) są najbardziej warte bo miały w sobie to coś. P.S. Ja do ciebie Werax nic nie mam, właściwie to cię lubię. Kośka - Ależ ja nie twierdzę, że nic nie są warte! Wręcz przeciwnie! Tylko chcę zauważyć, że stare części: 1) są często podniszczone lub wyrabiają się; 2) są mało nowoczesne; 3) w większości mało pasują do tych nowszych. Werax - Zapamiętaj, Kośko, że nawet ze starych części można utworzyć wspaniałe postacie. A tak przy okazji, niedługo piszę Mroczną Podróż. Wejdź na Forum Bionicle i oceń, jak ci się podobają me opowieści. Kośka - Nie mogę. Zablokowali mnie i nawet nie napisali, dlaczego. Może ty wiesz? Poza tym Bar twierdzi, że można tu zamieszczać opowiadania, ale nie na podstronach, tylko na głównych stronach użytkowników. Sprawdź moją. ;) Akinui-a masz ryszunek albo jakąś fotke tego Miserixa,bo muwiłes że wiesz jak on może wyglądac(ale Miserix nie nosił Kraahkan no to wiesz że nie może jej miec na łbie Toa Kera - Jaki masz numer GaduGadu? Kocham Kośkę. Kośka - Toa Kera, dlaczego podpisujesz się "Bioarek"? Bioarek to :Biofan, Bioniclefanek, Bioniclefan, Bioarek, Bioniclesfan, Toa Kera i Kanaj. Kośka - Taak... :/ Krahu-Ruszyła nowa strona FF wiki http://pl.fanfick.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna Co się stało z Toa Cyber Nui? Dlaczego skasowałeś swoje opowieści? Postanowiłem przenieść na Forum Bionicle, ale w przysłości moja strona znowu stanie się "bazą danych o opowieściach" Takie se Konkurs na najlepszego Makutę thumb|right|250px|Miserix Werax - proszę. I co powiecie? Mogłem zmienić kolory żółte i czarne na seledynowe i niebieskie. Zamiast katan, które ma na skrzydłach można dać ostrza Brutaki, Tarcza za plecami - zmienić ostrza na ostrza Vampraha, a wersję czarnej szlachetnej Huny na srebrną wersję Maski Bitila. I jak go oceniacie i te zmiany, które napisałem tu? TAKANUI Taki jakiś nijaki, i brzydki.:/ A to jest taki konkurs ze inni tez mogą dawać swoje MOCki? TAKANUI Kośka - Chyba nie masz wyobraźni, Takanui. Jeśli uwzględnimy zmiany, które zapisał Werax, to otrzymamy wcale niezłego tytana. Zdjęcie kiepski, lecz gdyby zmienić kolory i maskę to całkiem niezły Werax - wiecie, co? Może urządzimy głosowanie, hmm? Ci, którzy zgadzają się z zdjęciem i opisem moich zmian, niech wstawią +, ci, którzy mają przeciwne zdanie, to --; a ci, którzy nie mogą się zdecydować, niech wstawią \. Kośka + Tylko jeden głos? Dawgra- Zgadzam się z siostrą (nie jest tylko słowo) +. Chirox123- /, zobacz sobie mojego Makutę. Moc Ignition Werax - jak się wam podobają "Mroczna walka" i "Moc Ignition"? Kośka - Z łuku się ćwiczy raczej strzelanie, a nie rzuty ("Xadir - trenował rzuty z łuku"). Poza tym to trochę... mętne. Poza tym, gdzie jest twoja postać, Werax? I dlaczego ma nową moc: moc Księżyca? (Bez obrazy, ale czyżbyś znowu nie wycinał moich pomysłów? Bo u mnie Kraahkan zdobyła nową moc dzięki Księżycowi, a to napisałam nie aż tak dawno.) Werax - Wcale nie wycinałem twoich pomysłów, Kośko. Sam postanowiłem utworzyć to. Kośka - To skąd ci się w tym wszystkim wziął Księżyc? U mnie to pasuje: Księżyc, tworzy pływy, a więc kontrola wody. A u ciebie? TAKANUI Wyobraźnie to ja mam pani Kośkowa, jeśli chcesz zobaczyć jednego z moich MOCków to sobie wejdź na obrazki niżej: *Chudniedźwiedź *http://images30.fotosik.pl/120/d9cf60e74381fd8d.png *http://images23.fotosik.pl/119/f416f26b218d86bcmed.png *http://images33.fotosik.pl/66/414fcc14bc22cec5med.png *http://images34.fotosik.pl/66/0baba6be9c843789med.png *http://images24.fotosik.pl/120/1bb91ad0d860d639med.png *http://images29.fotosik.pl/119/04011eed37199ec8med.png *Technoir )Mroczny Łowca) *http://images33.fotosik.pl/66/e256ee320ba2e963med.png *http://images32.fotosik.pl/66/4c6d0edd77205d8bmed.png *http://images33.fotosik.pl/66/d62175debbe1eba6med.png *http://images34.fotosik.pl/66/c593ef346a02d910med.png *http://images23.fotosik.pl/119/d949b25f8f1960cfmed.png *http://images30.fotosik.pl/120/8685fe9591537937med.png Nie jestem pewien czy umiesz lepiej, a jeśli zaczniesz pokazywać MOCe z Brickshelfa to zacznę się z ciebie śmiać. A opowieści fajne, a MOCek naprawdę wygląda jak tęcza. Gdybyś nie mieszał aż tak kolorów to wspaniały MOC wyjdzie, weź sobie moja poradę do głowy, bądź serca, a ci się kiedyś przyda. ;) Kośka - Już pokazywałam jednego MOCa, Kraahkan. Ale dobrze. Dzisiaj zbytnio nie mam czasu. Ale może jutro dan Ultimate Kraahkan i Organicznego Fenerakka, wersję insektoida i ssaka. Mam jeszcze Toa Vahi, ale trochę mu części zabrałam. Ale coś się znajdzie. Kośka - Poza tym: ja nie specjalizuje się w pół-tytanach. Nie mam AŻ tylu części i to w jednym kolorze. Mieszam. Podobnie trochę, jak Ultimate Dume, jak połączenie kilku stworzeń. Ale sądzę, że Ultimate Kraahkan wam się spodoba. Zaprojektowałam ją tak, żeby mogła się łączyć z każdym Phantoka. Ma pazury, wielkie ostrze (teraz dwustronne) i skrzydła, ładnie się składają na grzbiecie. Insektoid ma błękitne szczęki, czerwone oczy, skrzydło-odnóża i ręce, takie, jak Idris, tylko białe. Fennerak ssak jest cały czerwony, tylko napierśniki ma zielone. A Toa Vahi ma płaski hełm, rurki, miotacz Cordak, kolco-zbroję i koso-skrzydła. Ale pokażę je później. Werax - Słuchajcie, to jest dział poświęcony serii Moc Ignition. A przy okazji podoba wam się me wymyślone dane, które napisałem? Kośka - Właśnie, właśnie. Co to ma oznaczać, że jesteś Lazurowy Wojownik? Księżyc nie jest lazurowy, to raz. Dwa, dlaczego Werax był Toa Księżyca przed uzyskaniem mocy? I skąd ci się wziął Catastros w świecie Bionicle? Poza tym: topór "się wchłonął do"? Chyba raczej "Werax wchłonął topór". I dlaczego to, że to się stało o pełni dało mu moc? Co topór ma do Księżyca? Kośka - I jeszcze jedno: jak chcesz gdzieś dawać swoje prace, a jest ich sporo, więc strona tutaj za jakiś czas będzie się długo ładować, to możesz je dać na PFFB (nie PFB). To strona poświęcona fikcjom fanów. :D Tworzący: 15:05, 7 kwi 2008 (UTC) - Werax, Werax, ja tego nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie jesteś taki kreatywny, jak dawniej. Oglądasz Power Rangers, i nawet imiona są podobne. Wziąłeś też moce i kolory, oprócz powietrza. I sprawdź sobie elementy, tam nie ma żadnej błyskawicy, tylko ELEKTRYCZNOŚĆ. KubaKisiel- Przepraszam że zmieniam temat, ale chciałby powiedzieć że na mojej dyskusji pojawił się konkurs na najlepszego MOCka. Głosujcie! Werax - Tak się składa, że niedługo powstanie druga część "Mocy Ignition". Ostatni rozdział pierwszej części i pierwszy rozdział drugiej części będą trochę podobne do 2 odcinków "Megatron Rising" z Transformers Animated. Z tą różnicą, że: * Zamiast Wszechiskry będzie kawałek Kamienia Życia. * Wygląd Teridaxa: wysoki, potężny, Maska: Kanohi Olmak z rogami na bokach, a broń to Miotacz Dysków w kształcie głowy Vahki z celownikiem i wysuwany karabin. * Moc Kamienia Życia wzmacnia Teridaxa na tyle, że może rozwalić jednym uderzeniem Icaraxa. Powiem jednym słowem raczej napisze. Za-je-bi -ste.Mi się podoba.--Leskovikk 18:45, 11 kwi 2008 (UTC) Kośka - A mnie nie. 1) Jak istota biologiczna (właściwie biomechaniczna) może "się transformować", co? Przecież tobie, Werax, na przykład nogi nie wrosną w ręce na zawołanie. 2) Dlaczego co chwilę te Transformers? Bądź kreatywny, albo nie pisz. Bo po co? Może Werax też stworzył alternatywny wymiar w którym mogą się tranformować. --Leskovikk 21:00, 11 kwi 2008 (UTC) Kośka - A ty umiesz? Bez przesady. Wtedy to już nie Bionicle, tylko Mechnicle (Mechanical Chronicles) lub Metnicle (Metal Chronicles). To za duża zmiana. Według mnie. Bo na początku, to roboty były zawsze złe, a później zrobiły się bardziej neutralne. Bionicel Nie zgadzam się z Kośką. Przecież akcja '09 też się ma dziać w innym świecie! Leskovikk-Eee po co ty mu tu piszesz o tym jeśli gadali o przyszłości Bionicle ale jeśli nie wiedzieliśmy że kolejne sezony będą w innym wszechświecie? Kośka - Bionicel, weź się nawet nie ośmieszaj. Werax - no dobra, cofam to z Transformersem. A przy okazji, jak oceniasz dane Arotana i 1-szy rodział drugiej części pt: "Nowy Sprzymierzeniec"? Leskovikk- mi się najbardziej podobało to o Lesovikku a reszta też super.(a czytałeś morze moją historyjkę?) Werax - twoja historia o Leskovikku jest niezła. Tak się składa, że miałem mały problem. Tak się składa, że skopiowałem ang. dane Gali jako prototypowe dane przyszłości, ale nic z tego nie wyszło. Leskovikk- a co chciałeś z nimi zrobić? Werax - chciałem wykorzystać je, aby ubarwnić dane naszych postaci. Przecież widziałeś, że nasze dane np. dane Teridaxa, albo dane Tahu nie miały kolorów, a na stronie BioSector01 były dane w kolorach. Leskovikk- zobacz czy morze być tak przykład Werax - No, mniej więcej. Czy widziałeś u mnie nowy rozdział drugiej części pt. "Podróż Federacji"? Leskovikk- Dobre. Będę musiał wykorzystać to że Werax był w Drużynie Lesovikka. Leskovikk- sorry ale Takanui to wykasował podam to na mojej dyskusji. Leskovikk- Werax jakie masz GG? Cześć,jestem Ignika109.Werax,przeczytaj o mnie. Leskovikk-Werax przeczytaj moją historyjkę jest tam Toa Werax. Leskovikk-Werax mógłbyś zamieścić swoje opowieści na PFFB (Polskie Fikcje Fanów Bionicle) ja tam już swoje zamieściłem. Werax - Panowie, z źródeł Bionicle Page dowiedziałem się, że niedługo Ta Wikia zostanie wyrzucona, a na jej miejsce będzie Toa Master, tak mi się wydaje. Więc proszę was, byście zapisali swe wymyślone opowiadania do Worda i przy okazji zalogowali się do PFFB (strony Kośki (Kraahkan)) lub na Polskie forum Bionicle i tam dali swe zapisane dzieja. Ale myślę, że to jest mało prawdopodobne. A przy okazji, podoba wam się ostatni rozdział drugiej części Moc ignition? Tak się składa, że niedługo powstanie trzecia i ostatnia część Mocy Ignition. Leskovikk-Werax odezwi się do mnie na GG Przeniesienie stron 200* do Saga/* Przerobiłem Twoje c&p + redirect na move. Dodałeś do każdej z nowych stron tabelkę, taką jaka jest na Saga. Pomysł jest ok, natomiast wykonanie już mniej. (-; Zrobiłeś po prostu kopię. Jeśli będą jakieś zmiany, to trzeba będzie kolejno poprawiać każdą z tych stron. (No a najpierw je wszystkie znaleźć.) Lepszym sposobem na to jest wykorzystanie szablonów. Tworzysz stronę Template:Saga i wrzucasz do niej tabelkę. Potem na dole każdej ze stron Saga/* wstawiasz odnośnik do szablonu: . To działa jak ln -s w Linuksie albo skrót do pliku w Windows. Zmiany w Template:Saga są widoczne na wszystkich stronach, na których ten szablon został użyty. Przerobisz to tak? -- Nef (talk) 05:46, 5 maj 2008 (UTC) Czy oto ci chodziło? : Tak, dokładnie o to. Szablon jest ok zrobiony i dodany do strony. Dzięki. (-: : Natomiast błagam, nie rób c&p stronom 200* -> Saga/*, bo w ten sposób gubi się ich historia, autorzy i tak dalej. Używaj "przenieś", jest na górze, obok edytuj/historia etc. -- Nef (talk) 14:51, 7 maj 2008 (UTC) Mam mały problem z Sagą "Maska Światła i z Sagą "Saga Bohrok-Kal". Tak się składa, że 2003 składa się i z Bohroków-Kal i z Maski Światła. Więc jak mam ten rok rozdzielić? : Ja bym najpierw przesunął 2003 do jednego, a potem już normalnie założył drugie i tam skopiował co trzeba. Historia zostanie w jednym + warto dodać sensowny opis zmian przy tym c&p. Nic sprytniejszego nie przychodzi mi do głowy. -- Nef (talk) 15:43, 7 maj 2008 (UTC) Kadinnui Serdecznie zapraszam http://pl.custombionicles.wikia.com. Blagam cie przeslij TA STRONE WSZYSTKIM SWOIM ZNAJOMYM-> www.przedluzwakacje.1k.pl jesli na ta stronke wejdzie 1 500 000 osob to wakacje zostana przedluzone do 1 pazdziernika ! chcecie sie dowiedziec czegos wiecej to wchodz na stronke. Podaj Dalej Dzięki za tłumaczenie :-) Trzymaj tak dalej, może zostaniesz Administratorem? Misiek 17:08, 17 wrz 2008 (UTC)Chirox123 O proszę! Najpierw Toa Teridax ściągnął odemnie ustawienie lóg seriali, teraz ty odemnie (tak myślę), ale nie jestem zły, fajnie jestem przykładem, a jako przewodniczący klasy się nie sprawdziłem :) ! Misiek 18:32, 27 wrz 2008 (UTC) Transformers Wiki Czy lubisz Transformery jeśli tak, to spójż tu (na moją wikię). Przydasz się jako administartor. Jeśli się zgadzasz to najpierw możesz to przetłumaczyć i dać na powyższy link. Musisz jeszcze na swojej stronie użytkownika zmienić Werax na Jetian np. nad grafiką 30px--Misiek 14:47, 25 paź 2008 (UTC) powitanie przyjaciela cześć werax jestem vavakx vavakx powitanie przyjaciela cześć werax jestem [[użytkownik:vavakx|vavakx vavakx Teridax Stary, *drobne* błędy??? Przecież to jest bełkot z jakiegoś autotranslatora, nie *drobne* błędy: "Chociaż w podatku VAT, Teridax była niemal bezradna, ale może nadal myśleć i działki. W Antidermis został umieszczony w Zamor Kulki, zmuszając nikogo dotkniętych nimi zrobić anyones licytowania, podobnie jak skutki Infected Kanohi. Teridax dozwolone tylko jedna osoba podejście do podatku VAT do miejsca Antidermis w Zamor Kulki, i że był Zaktan." Jeśli się jednak upierasz, że tylko "trzeba drobne błędy poprawić", to spoko. Zostawiam to w spokoju powiedzmy na tydzień. Jeśli zdołasz to uporządkować do końca czwartku 11 grudnia, to chwała Ci i sława. Jeśli nie, to ponownie usunę. -- Nef (talk) 22:36, 3 gru 2008 (UTC) Dobra, ale przecież spoiler dotyczący przejęcia ciała Mata Nui jest w porządku. Poprawię trochę. Przecież chciałem tylko przetłumaczyć część tekstu z angielskiej strony. : Trudno jest mi w taki dużym kawałku, który jest jakąś całością, wybrać co zostawić, a co powinno wylecieć. Więc, niestety, prościej jest mi rewertnąć całość. Jeśli potrafisz przesiać i zostawić sensowne rzeczy, to jest to niegłupie rozwiązanie, zrób tak. : Tłumaczenie z angielskiej strony nie jest złym pomysłem. Tylko niech polska wersja będzie miała ręce i nogi. A nie info o podatku VAT. (-; : Może tłumacz jakimiś mniejszymi kawałkami, nie duże fragmenty na raz? Łatwiej będzie innym zerknąć i pomóc przy szczegółach. Taki duży edit odstrasza, bo dużo przy nim roboty. -- Nef (talk) 19:03, 4 gru 2008 (UTC) Tłumaczonko Mam prośbę, mógłbyś przetłumaczyć to, to i zająć się artykułem Karzahni (roślina)? Ja się zajmę objektami i spróbuję Devastator (Broń), Ok? --Misiek 13:42, 23 gru 2008 (UTC) Spoko, Ognio-mistrzu. Za jakieś kilkanaście plików (minut) będzie to przetłumaczone. Tu jest przetłumaczone. Niektóre wyrazy troszkę wymagają tzw. "reperacji": * Slang and miscellaneous: ** Biowstrząs - Trzęsienie ziemi ** Biosztorm - Niszcząca burza ** Brat /Siostra - A z grubsza oznacza, że tu chodzi o "partnera" lub "towarzysza broni". Tytuł jest zwykle używane przez tych, którzy ściśle ze sobą współpracować lub walczyć o tej samej przyczyny, zazwyczaj w tej samej grupie. Toa prawie wszystkie zaproszenia innych członków zespołu ich brat lub siostra, a często nadal połączyć się nawzajem, stając po tytuł Turaga. Artakha i Karzahni również odnosili się do siebie jako "bracia", choć Karzahni rzadko tego używa. ** Miasto Legend- pseudonim Metru Nui. Termin ten został użyty przez Cienia podczas Wojny Toa /Mroczni Łowcy, jak sam twierdził, " Metru Nui naprawdę będzie Miastem Legend, gdyż jak wiadomo większosć legend jest o umarłych ". ** Dermis powłoki pogoda - Zła pogoda. Prognozowany przez Dermis Turtles kiedy ukryć w muszli za ich bez wyraźnej przyczyny. ** Foolish jako Sand Snipe - Foolish ** Ognio-mistrz – wyrazanie się o Ta-Matoranach, czasami używane w kontekście przyjaźni ** Psy gończe - Pahrak Va ** Wstrzymać Rahi - Slow Down ** Zabić dwa Gukko z kamienia - Eliminowanie dwa cele w jednym działania ** Kolhii-Głowy - przygłup, głupiec ; albo maniak i zauroczony w czymś( "Akilini-Głowy" jest równoważne z Metru Nui) ** Lawa Bones / Kości Makuta / Vahki Bones / Kości Rahi - tak dobre, jak martwe (np. "Jesteśmy kośćmi Vahi!" - Nuhrii, Próba Ognia). ** M & D - Visorak skrót dla "mutacji i unieszkodliwianie". ** Pomyłka Nuparu – Nazwane przez Matoran Kralhi. ** Staro-wojenne Rahi - O weteranach wojen i bitew. ** Rahaga – nazwa Toa Hagah zmienionych w istoty z głową Rahkshi. Nazwa ta została utworzona przez Roodakę (Rahkshi + Hagah). ** Roodaka – To imię stało się symbolem do zdrady ze względu na jej zdradę zarówno Mrocznych Łowców i Bractwo Makuta. ** Bezrozumiec - Matoran pod wpływem Buławy Wycierania. ** Spiriah - Nazwa tego Makuta stało się słowem ze względu na jego nieudany eksperyment na Zakazie. (Spiriah – poszukiwany). ** Kroczący Kinloka - Pseudonim o Kinlokach, wysyłanych przez teren pełen pułapek przez Skakdi . ** Powierzchniowiec - ONU-Matoranin, który jest na powierzchni. ** Toa Zaćmienia - Termin ukuty przez Radiaka o Takanuvie posiadający moc światła i cienia. ** Tunelowe Lisy - Nuhvok Va ** Gwizdanie przeszłości Makuta's matecznik - Mówienie zbyt lub stale, czasami o sobie odważne akty prawne, w celu zwrócenia uwagi od faktu, że głośnik jest obawiaj. * Mowa Drzewna: * Bad-gorsza - Nawet gorzej * Bald-land - Otwórz kraju * Bitwa lotu - Bird montowane bitwy * Buzz-latające - Latanie z owadami jak drone * Bog-pieszo - Slow * Cliff granice - Trapped na urwisko * Cloud-sneaking - pod osłoną chmur * Crash-bang - hałas * Crash-Wreck - Awaria lub zniszczenie pojazdu * Crave-potrzeba - Wymagające coś naprawdę źle * Dark-time - A niebezpiecznych lub smutny czas * Dark-mokra - Dank * Dark-poważne - Naprawdę poważne * Wymiary-hop - Nieznany * Deep-snu - Bardzo głęboki sen * Deep-drewno - głęboko w dżungli * Deep-think-myśleć o czymś głęboko * Down-tree - Dolna w drzewie lub u podstawy drzewa * Quick-Ever - Bardzo szybko * Ever-uciekać - Uciekajcie * Ever zapomnianych - Nieznany * Ever-pamiętać - Nieznany * Skrajna odległość - odległość * Fast-chase - Chasing przy dużych prędkościach * Fire-spitter - Ta-Matoran (Często, gdy używane przez non-Le lub TA-Matoran, wykorzystywane jako zniewagę dla Ta-Matoran) * Ground-path - A lądowych drogi lub ścieżki * Happy-dopingować - Happy * Happy-plan - Dobry plan * Happy-uśmiech - Aby działać freindly * Hard-spadek - Wzrost, spadek z wielkiej wysokości * Hard-szczęścia - Złe fortuned * Wysokiej oddziału - w Wysokich drzew * Wysokie loty o charakterze rekreacyjnym - Airborne * High-jump - Leap * Wysokiej podnoszenia - do podnoszenia * High-tree - Wysoka w powietrzu, jak drzewo jest * Jungle-song - odgłosy ptaków i dzikich zwierząt w dżungli * Know-nicości - Nie wiem nic * Late-wiedząc - ignorant aż zbyt późno * Leaf-Dawn - Wiosna w Le-Koro sezonowe kalendarz * Leaf-Runner - A szybkie podróżnik poprzez jungle baldachim * Life-Dawn - Młodzież * Loud-Talk - Talking bardzo głośno * Low-kaczka - Crouch * Prawie zamknąć - Bardzo bliskie * Dąb-Nowa - Brand new * Stare kości - Long martwe * Ponad-rock - Over the rocks * Past-późno - Za późno * Proud-stand - Nieznany * Quick-? - Aby zrobić coś szybko (wcześniej: Quick-Uważam, quick-pull, quick-skok, itp.) * Quick-Dodge - Trudne do strajku * Quick-return - Wróć szybko * Quick-rosnących - Fast-latające w powietrzu * Cichy-sneak - Aby sneak około dyskretnie * Rama - Nui-Rama * Szybkie-szybkie - Naprawdę szybko. * Morze jasne - Nieznany * Sea-Craft - Jacht * Po drugie - dysku-rzucania-rider ptaka, siedzącego za pilotem * Seek-find - Szukaj * Wspólne śpiewanie - Pozytywna kadencji. (Tamaru używa go w''Mata Nui Online Game''w "wspólne śpiewanie Le-Koro") * Slow-? - Aby zrobić coś powoli (wcześniej: Slow-Uważam, slow-Dodge, itp.) * Slow-myśleć - Stupid, niemy * Smart-plan - Nieznany * Duch-błogosławiony - błogosławiona przez Great Spirits * Sun-rosnących - Flying powyżej treetops * Przyspieszenie-Swim - Pływanie szybko * Terrible-bad-Awful * Myśli planie - Bardzo dobrze przemyślanym planem * Toa-bohater - Toa, który jest bohaterem * Toa-wróg – Toa, który jest wrogiem * Top-liści - tak wysokie, jak na treetops * Drzewo granice - Nie do pływania * Tree- jasne - A sentymentalna termin Le-Koro, postrzegane przez odchodzi od dołu w słońce wyżej * Tree- rozpoczęcie - Weź do powietrza z powrotem na ptaki * Kłopoty-Bad - w niebezpieczeństwie * True-shot - Dokładne celem * Up-tree - Wyższa w drzewo * Vines-man - A wykwalifikowanych winorośli-swinger * Water-dama - Ga-Matoran * Water-rodowe - Inny termin na Ga-Matoran * Droga-finder - Navigator * Wind-rider - Bird-Rider * Wind-riding - Flying * Wind-Sprint - Flying szybko * Wrong-turn - Bierzesz udział w niewłaściwy sposób *?- kości – Dobrzy śmierci (Ex: Rahi-kości, Lawa-kości, Makuta-kości, itp.) Co do Karzahniego, to też jest zreperowany. Byś mógł przetłumaczać niektóre strony, masz tutaj link. Najpierw kopiujesz, wklejasz do ramki, klikasz na tabelkę pod ramką, wybierasz, z którego języka na który. Potem klikasz na "Przetłumacz" i gotowe.